Angles: FleurDeGrenadeShipping
by OCfan11
Summary: Oneshot: Viola X Grant – You are like me, always looking at the angles that will further you. We see all, getting into a zone when doing what we both love. So make me a promise. Continue doing what you love. Look at what is in your sights at all angles. And finally - remember the wall climber - remember the photographer - that still holds your favourite, untouched surface.


**Angles: FleurDeGrenadeShipping**

_Cyllage City Gym_

*Whirl*

The camera lens shoots forwards.

*Zroom*

Slightly more forwards.

*Zzz*

The lens focuses. The large camera held slightly higher, pointing at the first cliff top where a battle is commencing. A Dwebble – an orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with a large stone for a shell – digs in its large pincers into the ground to stop it from falling off the edge. A determined look crosses its face and it kicks up sand at the unknown opponent. The overhead lights gleam into the flying sand, creating a dazzling haze around the front of the Dwebble.

*Click*

Counting one, two, three, a slim white finger lifts off the held button. The steady hands hold the camera lower, enough for dark green eyes to take a quick look at the photo. With practised motions the camera's owner saves the picture and raises the camera up again. One hand lets go to swipe back a strand of sandy blonde hair too short to be tucked back with the longer strands. Back into position, the skinny, normal height figure stands there for another minute or so. They are a statue in the rock type gym.

At the first breezy cough, the figure bites their thin pale lip to hold in a sigh. Another cough, the figure rolls a shoulder under their favourite white tank top to signal listening. There is a shuffle before the person behind walks in front of the photographer. A full out smile crosses the photographer's face when a small, round, black shape enters the bottom of the camera lens. The finger falls down on the large button once again, counting one, two, three.

*Click*

Lowering the camera, saving out of habit, dark green eyes meet gray ones. The photographer relaxes their tense position, smiling brightly at the tall man whose hair was in the shot. The black man returns the smile, calmer than the eccentric photographer.

"Hey, Grant," the photographer says, amused.

Grant's eyes brighten as he tilts his head back slightly, the colourful stones in his hair gleaming. "Viola, thanks for coming."

The photographer – Viola – gives a single laugh, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You know me, I can't say no to a good 'shoot."

Grant smiles brightly and holds out a callused hand, his carabiner necklace shifting to reveal how skinny his body has gotten. Viola lets out a small tsk that goes unnoticed. In his low, soothing voice, Grant says, "Then I'll show you the way."

Viola slips her then, delicate hand in his larger, ruff one. She walks beside him, slipping her arm around his as he leads her to one side of his gym. "Ah, I was wondering why you asked me to come here; the spot is in your Gym. Not one of the usual places you take me."

"No," Grant agrees. "There is something I want to show you on the lower floor. I think you will be surprised."

Viola chuckles, but looks hesitantly at a secret climbing wall that they are coming towards. "I'm always surprised by the places you pick. My favourite so far was the climb up glittering cave."

Grant squeezes her arm, than drops it and lets go. He stands back and motions to the climbing wall the sandy blonde is hoping to avoid. "Only the best walls for you, my dear. This one leads to the bottom of the waterfall behind my gym. It is a longer climb than usual, but I insist it is worth it. This wall is unspoiled by Gym challengers and known only to those I allow. I hope you will keep my secret."

If Viola isn't so tense she would probably blush at the wink thrown her way. As it is, she avoids looking Grant in the eyes and looks down at the solid rocks that sit at the very bottom of the Gym. She tries to keep her breathing even, but it's hard when the floor seems to be as far down as a full size Onix.

Turning back, thin lips press into a hesitant smile, "Don't worry, I always keep a secret… You do remember I'm not good at climbing down, right?"

"Ah, don't worry. You can do what we normally do," Grant turns his back to her, relaxed. "Hop on."

Smile turning into a full one, Viola slowly makes her way to the taller man. She draws in a deep breath, and then puts her camera around his neck. Gray eyes turn to her, wide with surprise. Viola walks to the edge and slowly lowers herself down.

"I know I'm going to break it if I climb," she calls, only her head above ground level. "I trust you not to. But if you do, I'll hate you for the rest of my life."

As she disappears over the edge, she doesn't see Grant smile down at her most prized possession. He lightly fingers the camera, before fitting it around until it won't swing or fall. He closes his eyes, chuckling. Then he walks over and follows the fit woman down the wall. "We can't have that, can we?"

;;;

The waterfall crashes down, creating a mist that causes the entire floor around it to shimmer. The Gym Leaders stand further down the river it creates. Both stare - one in awe and the other hiding his amusement at her expression - at the Pond Skater Pokémon that are gliding this way and that around the calmer banks of the water. The three blue Surskit move around without a care in the world.

"My camera, please," Viola hisses, her gaze entrapped by the majestic Pokémon. Grant gladly hands it over and she gets to work, kneeing and moving to find the correct angles to shoot from.

Grant leans against the grooved wall, fingers moving over the perfect holds. He watches her closely as she works. He finds himself smiling at her glee filled expression. Her fingers only move away from the camera to adjust her position. Her blonde hair slowly falls towards her face. Grant leaves the comfort of his wall to delicately hold her hair back. He gets a quick smile before she is back to taking pictures. He feels texture of her hair, sighing as it reminds him of his favourite wall to climb in Lumiose City; soft, but with the coarseness that tells you it's seen a lot.

This goes on for a few minutes before Viola declares she is done. Standing up, she turns and gives a bright smile, dragging Grant back to the wall to look through the pictures. Grant finds himself smiling more at her than the pictures, fondly listening as she explains what she likes about the pictures.

"Why do you have Surskit here, Grant?" Viola finally asks, halfway through the pictures. "They aren't usually found in Kalos, and Masquerain are found on Route Three closer to my Gym."

Grant sighs and leans his head on her. Viola, sensing bad news, wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. He speaks sadly; hurt ringing through with each word. "Nurse Joy found them a few days ago. We believe a poacher took some eggs, hatching them and discarding these three on the Pokémon Center steps. They had the signs, malnutrition, fear of others, and injuries not normally found in the wild. I offered to keep them here until owners could be found or until they are healed enough to return to the wild."

"I noticed the injuries," Viola says, flicking to past pictures and pointing out the minute scars. Her eyes flicker to see him staring sadly at the three Pokémon. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Grant admits. "There just are not the correct resources to care and monitor them here. We can't transport them because it risks psychological damage."

"And you can't capture them," Viola nods in understanding. "They'd grow too attached and never be able to go back to the wild, or would fear others even more."

Viola shifts away her camera and fully envelops the man. Grant relaxes under her touch and returns the hug, resting his head on the side of hers. Viola rubs circles, trying to loosen the muscles and give support. Grant slowly pushes her head down, kissing the top softly. When they pull back, both are red. Their arms never leave the others, though.

"I'm here now," Viola softly tells the kind hearted man. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me."

"Thank you," Grant says, leaning in and resting his forehead on hers. They both smile to each other, Grant closing his eyes and sighing at the strong lovely wall that is Viola. A small laugh has him looking at her confused. She leans beside him, shifting to show the picture on the camera.

On the camera is the picture she took of the top of his hair. Above is a Ducklett with its wings spread out, using Defog. The sand is whipping around the area above his head for a split second, enough to make it look like an upside down Pinsir.

"Oh my," Grant says. He casts an unamused look to Viola, who snorts as she tries to hold in her laugher. "Well, I guess I should go and see if the challenger is up there yet. Would you like to come?"

"Sure," Viola snorts again before quickly sobering. "Don't worry about the Surskit. I'll stay and help however I can."

"Thank you," Grant repeats, half hugging her to try and return the assurance. He leads her the opposite way they came. "I just wish you could come here for better reasons."

"Well," Vila starts, nudging him, "if you were to invite -"

Grant stops when he realizes she has slipped right out from under his arm. He turns to her, watching as her wide eyes flicker between himself and the path behind him.

Finally her eyes settle on him, "Are those stairs?"

"Yes." Grant wonders why she looks so shocked. He holds out a hand, "Are you coming?"

"Actually," Viola starts, a slightly miffed look coming across her face, "I think I'll stay with the Surskit."

"Oh," Grant says. Hiding his disappointment he shrugs and pulls her in for a hug. "Well, come climb to the top once you're done. I should be up there until closing time."

Viola gives him a one arm hug back, not saying anything. She waits until he is out of view until muttering to herself, "There are stairs. Of course he made me climb down when there are stairs. This is like the Power Plant all over again."

She goes back over to the Surskit, sitting down and watching as they glide around. The water is pure, clean cave water that hasn't been touched by chemicals, or at least not many. It all feels refreshing, just as when Grant holds her. The smell of the place reminds her of him. A smile comes to her face and she relents at the magical sight before her.

"I guess nothing bad has come out of our sightseeing trips," Viola tells the Surskit that has taken interest to her. She slowly holds out a hand to the runt, waiting for it to deem her safe. "And I guess I love watching his face when he rock climbs. He always looks peaceful, yet determined. He is my second favourite thing to take pictures of, after you bug types of course.

"Yah… I guess not taking the stairs this time was okay, but only because I love watching him wall climb. One day I'll find the perfect angle to photograph him in."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**


End file.
